


【TSN|EME 】 假想告白

by eternityandaday



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 清水无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityandaday/pseuds/eternityandaday
Summary: If My Ex-partner Had Had Some Questions
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【TSN|EME 】 假想告白

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。清水无差/原作向。
> 
> 对卷西所作故事My Nephew Has Some Questions的拙劣模仿，单纯觉得这形式很适合借给话痨马总使使。看个意思就行，所有美好的创造归于卷西，糟糕的东西归于我。  
> 有jewnicorn梗，有一处梗来自Angels In America.

马克： 爱德华多，把门关紧，回来的时候带两袋草莓口味的橡皮糖。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 什么？

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 你是指关门还是买橡皮糖？如果你是指关门，我想你不希望宿管顺着光冲进来指责我在凌晨三点三十七分运行电子设备制造高于45分贝的噪声， 冒犯公共道德，违反哈佛学生手册第某页的第某条，见鬼，哈佛如果真的有这样的学生手册。

上帝保佑哈佛。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 巴西犹太人和美国犹太人探讨上帝的问题？

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 我忘了，相比起上帝你更关心凤凰社的那帮蠢驴和你的鸡。

对不起我表现得有点刻薄了。驴和鸡，听上去还是犹太人在探讨上帝的问题。(注解：1）  
不过无论如何请你关上门。毕竟凤凰社的派对一定不会结束在太阳升起前。（注解：2）记得橡皮糖，我要草莓口味，长条那种，自从那个牌子把结尾的IS改成了ER我就懒得再记它的名字。谁会在乎一个糖果品牌的“性别”？从坚定、短促的“嘶”结尾转化成呕吐的声音。我不敢相信这是一个糖果品牌的策略。这也是为什么我们要去掉’The’。

Facebook.简洁，精确，大气。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 我以为我们早就达成了共识，尽管你对肖恩仍持有巨大的敌意。

你今晚表现得相当奇怪，爱德华多。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 你为什么一直在重复“为什么”？这是凤凰社的什么新任务吗？就像，“一二三，木头人”？某种对计算机毫无了解同时又缺乏想象力的人才想得出的机器人扮演游戏。这就是他们对这个世界的贡献。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 你有点让我感觉不适了，爱德华多。身为公司的首席财政官，你应该知道我在这个“角色扮演游戏”中陪你浪费的每一秒钟能为我们公司创造多少价值。绝不仅是数字意义上的。我是说，我们能让世界更早地向我们匍匐。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 因为我们在创造这个时代里最酷的东西！我们在通过代码的字节、0和1的选择、引领人和人如何交际。六个小时前我们的用户数量突破了十五万，我们会在接下来的暑假里占领一百所学校。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 因为我们的创意富有诱惑力。它是“撒旦的呢喃和墨菲斯特的赌注”——这句是网友对我发的“战后和现代艺术”课的四张作品之一的评论。不错的句子。相当于，我现在集合着Facebook的十五万用户在跟你讲话。人们需要和其他人建立联系，爱德华多。酒吧、俱乐部、加长的林肯轿车？嘿，现在是二十一世纪，没有人想戴着草帽参加舞台上播放尼亚加拉瀑布视频的“加勒比海之夜”联谊舞会。但愿他们下次不要拿密西西比河来冒充秘鲁或者智利。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 因为那样很蠢。连同引起你勃勃兴致的凤凰社——“我们的社员要保持随叫随到的热情，即便到了凌晨三点三十九分，也要在接到短信后穿好西装，蹬上皮鞋，优雅地翻出宿舍一楼走廊末尾的阳台，前赴俱乐部的盛宴。”

手里还提着一只装在笼子里的鸡。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： ……你不是爱德华多。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 爱德华多从不拖延凤凰社的邀请。而距离你出门到你停下来向我甩出“十万个为什么”已经过去了三分钟。更重要的是，爱德华多从不会对我连说十个为什么。现在已经是第十二个了。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 因为我能在三次来回内说服他。如果你是真的爱德华多你就该知道。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 因为我总是更占理。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 没有为什么。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 好，我承认，他对我很好。这让他有时候处在容易妥协的一方。我很赞叹他的态度。归根结底，我们都不想在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上浪费时间，效率配合创意才是天才与商业的机密。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 你究竟是谁？爱德华多从来不会在买橡皮糖和关门这种事上让我不舒服。我们有相近的饮食口味。他对很多食物过敏，花生、杏仁，一切坚果。我也是。我们喜欢在一起吃贝类。等等，我需要确认，你知道我说的橡皮糖就是平常我们逛超市买的普通橡皮糖吧？我没有让你给我买任何含有大麻二酚（注解：3） 的糖果。我不嗑。顺便，我不喜欢你对肖恩的偏见。我不认为他嗑药。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 等等……我在做梦。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 现在是二零零四年六月九日凌晨三点四十一分，我在柯克兰学生公寓里和你进行无休止的对话。我的电脑上是我为面试实习生准备的SSL加密协议密码，我已经看好了暑假在加州的房子。面积比公寓大三倍……不，现在不是。

现在是二零零六年，我刚刚结束了一整天的听证会。我在会议室里。我睡着了。我在做梦。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 首先，肖恩嗑药。他被警察带走过。那桩他带来的负面新闻花了我不少心思去应对。我厌恶这类事务，处理舆论、发表声明、宣扬立场。引导什么来使别人相信，这件事让我觉得很，困惑。

你不是爱德华多，爱德华多很久没有和我说这么多话了。

你是我梦境的一部分，连同你身上的这件Prada西装，解开两颗的扣子，你的皮鞋。你的鸡。我为什么还会梦见这只鸡？以及柯克兰的沙发，窗户，飞镖。命中靶心的那只一定是我扔的。尽管如此我还是不喜欢这个梦。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 感觉很奇怪。

……你就很奇怪。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 你长了一张和爱德华多一样的…脸。你睁着你那双证明你的家族有悠久历史和文化交融性的灰棕色眼睛等待我的答复。别再这样看着我了。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 道德压迫感。你在给我施加道德压迫，这是掩藏在优雅外表下的宗教酷刑，你在审判我，用你这双无辜的、无暇的眼睛。你别装得像你是一个完美受害者。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 因为你不是！爱德华多，你不是！你也伤害了我！

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 你不认同我。你不认同我的理念，你不相信。爱德华多，在这艘探险船上先离开的人是你。我许诺过，我们会做出让整个世纪为之骄傲的，闪光发亮的东西。是你不敢拥抱可能性。可能性对你而言是风险，大经济学家。但它代表着Facebook必然的型态和未来。

你不能让我为了你抛弃未来。那违背历史的规律。上帝早就不再主宰这个世界了，创造者才是新的力量。是永动机，涌泉，喷流，我试图让你也追赶上它，我不想要你留在原地。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 你他妈别这么看着我爱德华多。

操。

我不知道，我就是不能把你一个人留在那里。 

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 我们是朋友。你不是很清楚吗，你今天坐在旋转椅上，背向一屋子的银边眼镜，卷宗条例和派克笔。你说你是马克·扎克伯格的朋友。曾经是。我曾经有过一个朋友。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 为什么我们成为了朋友？见鬼，我也想知道。除去你萨维林少爷的体面与慷慨，经营生意的卓越才能，除去你也爱吃扇贝和鲷鱼，为什么我们成为了朋友。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 对啊，他妈的为什么？这个该死的梦为什么还不结束？你为什么还不去参加你那该死的公鸡打鸣的聚会？

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 那才是你喜欢的东西。那是属于你的东西，萨维林少爷。你对我说你要回来拿走你的一切。你记得你说过这句话，对吧。现在我要赔给你钱，数目不小的一笔，换来一份什么，保密协议之类的，为了不让别人议论我的公司而签署的保证文件。

你和我的故事成为了一个秘密，爱德华多。这并不光彩。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 我痛恨拥有秘密。就好像我们要模仿十字架上的耶稣，背负什么东西。而且通体赤裸。你能想象你和我站在一间门窗都被堵死的房间里，面对着，光着身子。周围没有什么碑石或祷告书或百合花。空气在一点一点地减少，如果我们不是头脑发昏的行为艺术者那么我们就是在埋葬彼此。这与生命有违。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 生命在于创造。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： ……我停不下来，爱德华多。我就是停不下来。我必须往前走，我脑子里有一个重复不断的声音：“向前，马克。向前。”人脑有100亿个神经元，处理信息的速度比任何一台你能买到的计算机都快上千万倍。想象你的脑子里装有永不熄灭的滚沸的湖水，间歇释放着沼泽和火山熔岩才会释放的气体。你会脑门发热，不自禁地撇嘴和抖手，你会提升你敲键盘与说话的速度，因为它们永远捉不住你思维的尾巴。

你会变得孤独。这么讲话让我感到恶心但是事实如此。

爱德华多，一个人如果一直往前走，他走着走着，就会只剩他自己。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 事实就是如此。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 看看我现在的样子，爱德华多。我很糟。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 我被世界卷入它革新的速度中，这种能量抵得上一个巨大的涡旋式离心机，我脱离了地面的生活。我跟着声音跑，我跑动，为了创造，你得付出代价。除了我的网站，真正属于我的只有一台笔记本电脑，一个马克杯，一双穿了五年的拖鞋和偶尔发善心窜到我家后院的灰白色流浪猫。流浪猫严格来说不能算属于我。拖鞋也是你送给我的，鞋底写着：‘F**K YOU GENIUS’。一语成谶了，我亲爱的爱德华多。

也许你是对的。我抛弃了你，同时我也抛弃了一部分的我自己。可是我别无选择。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： ……你可以先别说话吗？算我的一个请求。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 好吧。有些话因为我知道你是我的梦我才不得不说。不过如果你只存在于我的梦境我必须要告诉你，真正的爱德华多比你可爱太多。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 他很贴心。他尽力地和我站在一边。他喜欢跳舞虽然跳的很烂，但他走着走着还是会跳起来，你知道吧，有一股自信、热诚、敞亮，总是伴随着他。他不懂编程但是他明白人。他知道人需要什么。他知道我需要什么，尽管他。对，他不总是给得出来。  
我们曾经因为在学院晚宴上吃了含花生的纸杯蛋糕而一起被抬到校医室吸氧。

他是这个真实、杂乱的世界里我唯一不过敏的部分。是我和生活，我是说，不管是琐碎的还是全景式的，总之是一个人总得找个人群呆着的那种生活，他是我和这种生活的唯一联结。

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： ……

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： ……

爱德华多：为什么？

马克： 我不知道。爱德华多，为什么是你。也许这涉及到必然性与偶然性，0到1的区间。别忘了这两个数字隔着无限。编码做出选择，但无法囊括答案。不可确定性的妙处就在这里。如果你一定要找一个概念做类比才能理解的话。我想，它不可计算，不可测量，不可假设或验证。

那么也许，它关于爱。

马克醒的时候，会议室外走廊的灯已经熄了。阵雨在他睡时重新下了起来，因而他被嗅觉牵引回真实世界，空气湿乎乎的，像颈后没吹干的卷发。落地窗俯瞰城市，打着雾灯的车流不知倦怠地循环。

马克看了眼依旧亮着的电脑屏：

“23:55，你向埃丽卡·奥尔布赖特发送好友申请。  
00:11 埃丽卡·奥尔布赖特通过你的好友申请。  
00:12 埃丽卡·奥尔布赖特：嘿，Facebook的贱人总裁。”

右下角的时间从“00:15”跳到“00:16”，马克关了电脑。他以为自己做了个很长的梦，至少耗去他重新面对前女友的精力。他依然维持着入睡的姿势——双手抱在胸前，腰坍向椅背，像婴儿给自己圈出一个摇篮。这姿势贯彻他的梦境，是精神体袒露后的一处遗留。他能感觉到身体的冷。在周身静谧的黑暗中，在雨的渗透中，窗户映照出梦中爱德华多的脸。他同样湿漉漉的头发与眼睛。  
马克拨了一通电话。

嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟。嘟。嘟。嘟。嘟。嘟。嘟。嘟。

马克在挂断声中再次坍塌，卷缩。他想，至少，你应该问我一句：为什么。第一句的回答总是很难让人满意，爱德华多，你知道我的德性。至少，你该多问几次。

/完。

注：   
（1）《圣经·旧约》中有关于驴和鸡的故事记载。  
（2）凤凰与太阳崇拜有关。（纯属冷笑话。  
（3）美国合法售卖含有大麻二酚（CBD）的橡皮软糖，CBD是大麻素的一种，具有镇定等类大麻的功效。


End file.
